Yoren
Yoren was one of the early Voldranian settlements, along the western shore of what would become known as Primaria. The region itself was more mountainous than the other initial settlements Akarv and Equis, and became infamous for its more elevated architecture. The city's founding was credited mostly to Alfred Yoren, who would eventually name the city in his own honor. In 14 AE the city-state formally established a government, and Yoren was elected its first president. Early on, Yoren urged the importance of transportation, and initiated a multi-national railway effort between Yoren, Akarv and Equis that would be successfully constructed a few years later. The formation of this railway built Yoren up as a pivotal port town and resource hub for expansion over the Ghern Sea. Alfred Yoren's downfall, however, would come in year twenty-six when he neglected the ongoing Heran-Tripolian War, instead deciding to focus on infrastructure rather than "trivial Ghernian rebels". Despite his popularity as the nations founder he was elected out of office for this, and in 27 AE, Yoren officially agreed to help Tripoly with the war, along with Akarv. Yoren sent in aid immediately, but did not fully mount a counterattack against Hera until 28 AE, when they followed Akarvs advance through Tripoly and defeated the Heran invaders, resulting in the death of Heran leader Thomas Hugafia. Before this, Yoren would play a major part, in conjunction with Akarv and Equis, in creating the first fully efficient Airship, powered by Glowstone. This revolutionized transportation and enabled Yoren and Akarv to dominate Hera in the war. After the war, Yoren became a mostly isolationist nation. In year forty they were established as one of the eight major nations in Voldrania with the formation of the International Council of Voldrania. As time progressed to this point, and onward, Yoren had gradually moved towards a more elected-monarchy for its government. While still maintaining the form of a democracy, the president continually gained more and more power, but never transitioned to a more Fallnavorian or Heran format. Yoren was one of the first major allies of Fallnavor, however, when their near war with Akarv began. Despite past perceived friendships, Yoren became vocally antagonistic against Akarv in favor of its ally Fallnavor. Akarv heavily defended its Yoren border, fearing that, if war broke out, Yoren would be used as a primary line of attack. However, in 56 AE, Yoren was approached by James Jaykay's government in a plot to remove Akarv from the Council. Yoren's new leader, for a time friendly to Fallnavor, took issue with this plot, and so in an act of betrayal against Fallnavor and its allies, Yoren revealed the plot to Akarvian officials who proceeded to publicly call Fallnavor out on the scheme. This led to the downfall of Jaykay and institution of James Navor II as king. This left Yoren in high regards with Akarv, but no official alliance was ever formed. In year sixty, during the Fall of Voldrania, the Yore government struggled to stay together and fell apart during the evacuation. The residents found their way into the populations of several other nations in New Voldrania, notably Akarv and Varrenholm. Category:Nations Category:Voldranian Nations Category:Yoren